The Offer
by Lis123
Summary: Edward gives Jacob an offer he can't refuse. The chance to be with Bella. In the process, Edward gets Jealous of Jacob and Bella's encounters but not for the reasons he ever would have thought. Teen/Mature. THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW/ NARRATOR
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This story takes place in Breaking Dawn. When Edward offers Jacob the chance to sleep with Bella in order to give her a normal, human baby.

* * *

Jacob paced his room back and forth clearly stressed. He ran a hand through his short, stubbly, jet black hair. Why would he do this to me? Why would he offer such a thing? He's playing with me sure that's it. He thinks I won't say yes. He thinks I won't take it. Well I'll prove him wrong.

Jacob headed across the field towards enemy lands. He could see Edward's tall statue like frame as he came closer. It was clear the vampire was equally stressed about something. His hair was messier than usually and his clothes were actually wrinkly. It was as if the vamp just rolled out of bed and forgot to brush his hair.

Jacob knew better, Edward's lack of efforts in his appearance had nothing to do with sleep. No, the reason was deeper than that. It had to do with an offer he gave the wolf not too long ago.

He waited nervously for Jacob to reach him. Anxious of what his answer would be. He thought silently to himself. He has to say yes. This is the only way it will work. If he cares for her as much as I do he will say yes without a second thought.

Jacob took his spot in front of the restless vampire as Edward began to speak.

"So, do you agree or not?"

Jacob let out a heavy sigh as if in thought, scanning Edward's appearance over.

"If I do this, and Bella happens to fall for me in the process…"

Edward let out a laugh as Jake's silly expectations.

Jacob waited for the vampire to finish his laugh fest before continuing.

"You have to promise you will uphold to your statement." He said, carefully eyeing Edward's reaction.

The vampire gave the wolf a questioning look, confused at what Jacob was referring to.

"What promise is this regarding?"

The wolf sighed annoyed before continuing.

"The promise, that if Bella were to choose me, you would willingly let her go."

Edward let out a frustrated huff, shaking his head in disbelief. Unbelievable this wolf is unbelievable. Here Bella could possibly die any day now thanks to that thing inside her and he's worried I will back out of a promise I made months ago.

"Jacob, I meant what I said. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Jacob remained quiet for a little bit before he warily replied.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I get to pick the time and place. I don't need a bunch of vampires breathing down my neck while I'm doing it." He announced shivering at the thought.

"Jacob, it has to be at our place. Bella is too weak to be taken anywhere else and as far as my siblings, don't worry, I'll make sure there out of the way when the time comes. So are we in an agreement?" The vampire asked reaching out his pale white hand.

Jacob eyed it for a moment as if afraid it would bite back before slowly reaching out his own tan hand, grasping Edward's hand in his. A gasp escaped the wolf from the sheer coldness the vampire possessed before quickly drop his hand.

"Yes." Jacob said easing Edward's worries.

He watched as the vampire gave a weak smile in appreciation before heading off to take care of the girl they both loved. What am I getting myself into? The wolf thought as he headed back home himself.

* * *

**Note**: So, this is another Jakeward story idea I had. I'm not sure if I will carry it on or not. It will be in third person point of view/ narrator, if I do, decided to do it. And yes, the chapters will be short. Let me know what you think. Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob headed inside the big, dark mansion, shivering at the creepy feeling it gave him. The normally bright house was dark with all the drapes closed, letting no light in. Even the cheerful mood that usually graced the living vamps was dead, all because of Bella.

"What's with the drapes?" Jacob asked.

"Bella is very sensitive to the light, now a days." Edward stated sadly before gesturing towards the stairs.

The wolf looked towards the area the vamp was pointing, only to gasp in horror at the site. At the very top of the stairs was a worn down looking Bella with a very noticeable baby bump peeking through her nightgown. Edward made quick work up the stairs to help her move.

Bella looked down with her tired, dark eyes, noticing the wolf. A weak smile formed to her face.

"Hey Jacob." She greeted.

"Bella." The wolf replied still in shock at her state.

It had only been a month since he last seen her. A month ago she was a healthy, happy teenager. Now, Bella looked like death, clinching to Edward's side as they moved down the stairs. Sweat covering her forehead with the energy it took out of her just to move a couple of feet.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? You're just as bad as Edward, I'm fine." Bella stressed as she reached the wolf.

"What happen to you?" Jacob asked getting at better look at his old friend.

"The baby's just a little stronger than we thought, that's all." She stated clearly in denial.

"Bella, we need to have Carlisle exam you, just to make sure everything is okay." Edward said sensibly.

"Okay. Jake, you want to stay and watch?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." The wolf replied uneasily.

* * *

Jacob went to Carlisle office where an examination table lay. He watched on edge as both Carlisle and Edward gently laid Bella down on the patted surface before Carlisle began to set his equipment up. Bella looked around at the tools nervously.

"What's that Edward?" She asked noticing a devise in his hands.

"Oxygen love." He answered sweetly, before moving it closer to her face, but she fought against it scared.

"Why would I need that?"

"It's just precaution, to make it easier on you while we exam the baby." He announced giving her hand a loving squeeze.

Bella's eyes lit up at his words.

"Edward that the first time I heard you call it baby."

Jacob wanted to cry at her happiness, the deception of the whole procedure. He watched as Bella trustingly breathed into the mask before drifting off to sleep.

Carlisle quickly injected her with numbing medicine before he began the c- section. The wolf gasp feeling the bile threatening to escape watching Bella's peacefully face while Edward and father preform the cruel procedure, cutting her stomach open.

At the first sight of blood Jacob freaked out running out the door.

"Jacob!" Edward called after him.

The wolf made it to the front of the house, gasping for fresh air. It wasn't long till he had company.

"Jacob, it's the only way. The vampire voiced miserably.

The wolf felt the anger start to build inside of him. He clenched his hand in a fist and turned to face the leech.

"No it's not! You could have asked your own wife before killing her baby!"

"Jacob, she wouldn't listen, she was sick. Please Jake, it anyone could understand what I'm going through, watching that thing, kill her every day, make her weaker. I can't watch Bella die, she's my life." The vampire confessed.

"What makes you think she will even agree to this?"

"I don't. I just hope. That's all I can do now a days. As long as she's alive and safe, that's all that matters to me."

"And happy?" Jacob snapped. "What about happy?"

"I hope for that too Jake."

It was at that moment Jacob realized he and Edward were no different, they both cared and worried for Bella's safety and would do anything to save her.

* * *

**Note:** Review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to give you a summary of what happened pre-story since readers are getting confused. The pre-story is pretty much the same as the book in Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella get married and on Bella's honeymoon she gets pregnant. She wants the baby but Edward doesn't. He's worried that it will kill Bella if she tries to deliver it.

When Edward and Bella come back from their honeymoon Edward and the rest of the family try to convince Bella that she needs to abort the pregnancy being how risky it is. She of course, is in denial and thinks everything will be fine. However, everyone can see the pregnancy already taking a toll on her.

Edward is desperate, so he goes to Jacob who hasn't seen Bella in a month. (It's a month in my story; I can't remember how long it was in the book.) Edward asks Jacob to sleep with Bella and give her a normal, human baby. That way everybody's happy and Bella still gets to be a mom.

Jacob is reluctant obviously; he loves Bella much like Edward and he doesn't want to just give Bella a baby and be out of her life, he wants Bella. Yet, he agrees to the offer thinking maybe he can win Bella over during the process.

Now as far as chapter 2, Jacob comes over to see Bella because he misses her and to lean support. Bella thinks Edward and Carlisle are just doing a normal checkup but they fool her and abort the pregnancy.

Jacob is taken back by their cold ways and freaks out. Edward and Jake talk and he realizes Edward is just as scared for Bella's safety and wellbeing as he is and will do anything to help her.

Okay there it is, hopefully this clears any confusion. This is a different kind of Jakeward story; it's harsh and very forward.

* * *

Bella sat in the plush armchair that was located in the corner of Edward's room. Her eyes stared out the big window in the center, as if frozen in her spot. The lack of sleep and nutrient was written on her face. The big, dark circles under her eyes and her weak form were not hard to miss.

She would not eat, she would not sleep, and she would not talk to anyone. Her fragile hands clung to her now empty stomach, rubbing it as if there was life still inside of her.

Edward frowned as he eyed the back of his wife's head, desperately missing his old Bella. He clung to hope. Trusting that once he told Bella the reason for his deception and his plans to fix what had been done, that Bella would forgive him. He needed her to forgive him; he couldn't live with himself if she couldn't.

It has been a month, a whole month since Bella has been without child and in her depressed state. Today was the day; Edward was going to tell Bella of the offer. He hoped she would be open for the opportunity. Only time will tell.

"Bella, Please talk to me, at least look at me when I'm talking to you." Edward begged seeing his words had little effect on his once infatuated wife.

Bella did not move an inch; she just continued to stare out into space as if she was a statue.

"I know you don't see it right now, but I did this for you, for us." Edward stated sadly.

No response.

"Bella, the baby would have killed you, it was the only way. You would have die, is that what you wanted?" Edward continued to plead his case.

Bella sighed sadly but didn't move from her spot.

"Well, you might have been able to take that risk, but I couldn't. Your my life Bella, I love you and I will be damned if I let any harm come to you. If that means I will burn in hell then so be it, your wellbeing is all I care about."

Bella flinched as in pain at Edward's words, letting a couple of tears fall down her cheeks.

Edward cringed at the sound of Bella's snuffled, hating to see the pain he caused her.

"Bella I swear I will make this right again. I asked Jacob for his help and he agreed. You will have a baby again Bella, a healthy one that will not harm you and we will be a happy family again."

"What are you talking about?" Bella's asked through a cracked voice, finally turning around to face her husband.

Edward felt so relieved and angered at the same time. He was relieved to see Bella talking to him again yet he was upset at the damaged he had caused which was clearly present on Bella's features.

He cautiously stepped closer to his wife as he explained.

"Jacob has agreed to give you a baby." Edward confessed giving her a small hopefully smile.

Bella's eyes widen at her husband's comment. She hoped it was some kind of a sick joke but the seriousness on Edward's face told her otherwise. She just wanted to go back to before when everything was innocent and no one was hurt but she knew she couldn't. This was reality and she had to face it, there was no going back only moving forward.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Bella questioned her husband, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

She watched nervously as Edward neared, noticing he was taking carful, calculated steps towards her. As if worried one wrong move would make her run. His once honey brown eyes were becoming darker from lack of hunting. The stress over the last month and the guilt he felt was all over his face.

Bella started to feel ashamed for doubting her husband's love. She knew he was doing what he thought was best. He always did. Everything he ever did was for her.

"Bella, we can be happy again, we can finally be the family you always wanted."

Bella wanted a family, but she did not want it with another, she wanted it with her husband. However, if that was what needed to be done for them to be happy again, she wouldn't fight it.

Bella just wanted her life back, she wanted Edward back. She had missed him so over the last month, not being able to touch him had been agony and from the looks of it Edward felt the same.

Edward slowly placed his hand on his wife's. Bella studied it for some time before entwining it with her own.

"What do you say?" Edward asked, brightening up at Bella's warm touch.

"Okay." She weakly replied.

* * *

**Note:** Review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Edward took a seat in one of the lavish chairs located in the living room, while Jacob spent his time upstairs with Bella, upholding to the vamp's deal.

Edward tried to get in a relaxed position, but no matter what sitting style he tried, he could not get comfortable. The images of Jacob and his Bella together, were clouding his head. The thought of the wolf touching his wife, the thoughts of anyone touching his wife other than himself, drove him nuts. He had to keep reminding himself it was for a good cause, to retain from bargaining in upstairs and throwing Jacob off Bella.

He drummed his nails of the armrest of the chair and tapped his foot on the wooden floor, but nothing could calm him. The house was soundless and dark, looking abandon. Edward's family had left the estate as Jacob had requested. It was just the three of them now.

Unable to take anymore silent torture, Edward left the chair, opting for walking instead. He began to pace the floor back and forth, glancing at the clock on the wall every once in a while. He didn't want to be there at that moment, yet he couldn't bring himself to budge. Every time he heard a noise his eyes immediately went to the staircase.

Though curious, Edward refused to listen to the wolf's thoughts. He didn't want to hear about the way Jacob felt about his wife's body or how it made him feel. The vampire could only take so much before snapping. So, he put his mind elsewhere thinking of his beautiful Bella, smiling again. He thought of a little version of Bella reaching out for her, wanting their mommy. He didn't care if Bella borne a girl or a boy, a child in its self would be a blessing after everything they have been through together. Edward weakly smiled at the thought.

Suddenly heavy footsteps filled the air. Edward looked up to see Jacob coming down the stairs. The wolf's face was unreadable, but judging by his exit, the vamp could tell something was off.

"What happen?" Edward asked wondering why Jacob looked like he was ready to bolt.

Before the wolf could reply Bella came out from the upstairs bedroom, wearing a robe.

"Jake!" She called after him.

She blushed embarrassed seeing her husband at the bottom of the staircase.

"Jake, let's talk about this, please?" Bella pleaded from the second floor.

Edward scrunched his face up in confusion, wondering what he was missing.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jake replied before quickly taking off.

Edward followed Jacob out the house, determined for answers. He jogged for a good mile before coming across the wolf.

Jacob stood frozen in his spot, eyeing the greenery in front of him. The vamp cautiously made his way over to the upset wolf.

"You okay?" Edward asked, not sure why he even cared.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't get aroused." Jacob voiced embarrassed, turning around to face the vamp.

Jake stood there silent waiting for the evil smile to appear on the vamps face followed by his teases, but they never came.

Edward didn't know why but his words both thrilled and disappointed at the same time. He was happy to know Bella had only known his touch yet frustrated his wife was still without a baby. Upset that his future and wife's future happiness lie in the wolf's hands.

"Call me crazy, but the appeal is off when you're feeling pressure and know the only reason the girl you love is agreeing to having sex with you is because you have something she wants." Jacob voiced.

Edward sighed annoyed. He couldn't believe how hardheaded the wolf was. Did he honestly think Bella would just magically fall for him, for the offer to sleep with the wolf?

"That's the way it is Jake, and you agreed. No one is forcing you." The vamp lectured.

"I know and I changed my mind." Jake replied.

Edward's eyes widen at the news.

"You can't." he stressed, feeling his hope vanishing before his very eyes.

"Why not?" Jacob challenged folding his arms to his chest.

"Because, Bella will hate it if she can't have a baby, if I made her give up her only child for nothing."

Edward could not believe the wolf would actually back out of their deal. Maybe that was his idea all along. Telling me he would do it, and then leave the us hanging. Maybe this was his revenge for Bella choosing me over him or a sneaky way to make Bella hate me and choose Jacob, the vamp silently thought.

"Well that's your problem, not mind." The wolf retorted, on the edge of taking off again.

Jacob was sick of people telling him what to do. He was his own person.

"Please Jake. What if I could help set the mood?" The vamp asked desperately.

"Help set the mood?" The wolf repeated his words confused.

"Sure, like candles and music." Edward went on, hoping Jacob would change his mind.

"Okay, now you're taking this thing too far." The wolf protested, shaking his head at the thought of Edward in the background of the candlelit room, playing his piano while he slept with Bella.

"Fine, I know what you like." Edward continued.

"Huh?"

"I can read your mind. I'll help Bella please you." Edward suggested, before he could stop himself.

He silently questioned how far he was actually willing to go for his Bella, realizing there was no limit when it came to her.

"Please tell me you did not just say that?" The wolf voiced, looking totally freaked out at the thought.

"Okay, well than what, tell me?" The vamp asked at a total loss, not far from pulling his hair out from stress.

"I don't know. It just feels forced. It needs to happen naturally, over time not overnight." Jacob replied.

"Fine, if you want, you can just give me a sample of your sperm and Carlisle can implant it into Bella." Edward suggested.

"That's gross and a little cold, don't you think?" Jacob questioned looking disgusted.

"After this than what, are you never going to have sex with your wife again?" Jacob questioned wondering if he's efforts were in vain.

"Sex isn't everything Jake and there are precautions, like condoms."

"Yeah, but they don't always work. What if this happens again?" Jacob challenged.

"It won't." Edward answered starting to feel annoyed himself.

"How can you be so sure? Are you going to change Bella?" The wolf asked starting to get a little angry at the thought.

"No, I don't want that, I never wanted that. I just want her to have a normal life." The vamp confessed.

"A normal life." Jacob mocked.

"There is no such thing as a normal life when you're married to a vampire. You should have never approached her if that's what you wanted." Jacob argued.

* * *

**Note**: Review. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit, what was in that drink you gave me?" Jacob slurred as he and Edward walked side by side into the woods together.

The vampire kindly gave Jacob a meal and drink before his long journey home and even offered to walk the wolf home seeing how late it was. Jacob was quick to decline saying he could take care of himself, however, quickly changed his mind when he started to feel woozy.

They made it halfway when Jacob suddenly clasped on the ground unable to carry his weight anymore. He lay on the grass laughing at nothing, suddenly having the case of the giggles. Edward dropped down to his knees. The wolf figure the vamp was going to try to help him up, that was until he felt Edward start to undo the wolf's pants.

Jacob's snickers came to a halt the moment he felt his pants being pulled down; causing him to lift his heavy head with what strength he had left.

"What are you doing leech?" He demanded in a hoarse voice.

The vampire said nothing, determined on what he was doing. Jacob gasped in shock at the feel of a cold hand on his dick.

"Fuck, that's cold!" He complained, shivering a little at the feeling. Jacob was soon reward with the sensation of his dick being yanked.

"Fuck!" He groaned, sluggishly moving his hips up to reach Edward's tight grip.

"This it Jake, don't think, just feel." The vampire instructed.

"Uh!" The wolf called out, as Edward tongue graze the tip of his dick, before licking some of the precum off.

"Edward!" Jacob exclaimed, trying to sound threatening, but not having much luck. His hand grabbed the vamps head trying to push him away, yet bring him closer at the same time.

"That's it Jacob, let go." Edward directed continuing his actions.

The wolf screamed out as he came and Edward quickly moved away from the blow, filling a paper cup that he happened to have with him, with Jacob's substance.

Jacob looked up at the cup Edward was holding, now realizing the reason behind the vamps actions. He wanted his sperm for his wife.

"Your, fucking, sick, you know that?" The wolf stressed, panting in between his words.

Edward frowned down at Jacob.

"I told you Jake, I was going to do this one way or the other."

"I think I'm gonna puke." The wolf voiced, feeling his stomach tremble with discomfort.

Edward gently set the cup of sperm down on the grass before helping Jacob roll over to his side so he could vomit.

"Oh god, why am I still hard, what did you give me, Why is my head spinning?

"Ecstasy."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock.

"Here." Edward said handing another cup to the wolf.

Jacob eyed it suspiciously.

"It's water. You need to drink it or else you're going to get dehydrate and really get sick." Edward voiced.

"How do you know this?" The wolf asked, seeing the vampire actually planned this whole thing out.

"My father's a doctor, did you forget?" Edward teased.

Jacob did as told gulping a big amount of water before taking the vamps outstretched hand to help him up. He leaned against Edward's stone body, his hard on pointing into the vamps thigh. He rested his head on Edward's shoulder as the vamp worked on pulling his pants back on.

"Come on Jake, help me out here." Edward commanded having a hard time supporting the wolf's weight at the same time as trying to pull his pants up.

"You're the smart one the drugged me miles away from my house." Jacob snapped.

"You smell nice." The wolf whispered into the crook of his neck, while grinding his dick into the vamps thigh moaning. He was so sensitive to touch; a breeze would probably make him cum.

"Jesus Jake, get a grip on yourself!" The vampire lectured carefully pulling the wolf's pants up and zipping them over his hard on.

"Come on." Edward directed, grabbing Jake's hand pulling him all the way.

"You'll stay at my house tonight; you're too stoned to go home tonight."

"I got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." The wolf sang along the way busting out in fits of laughter.

"I should have checked the milligrams on that bottle better." The vamp thought out loud, pulling Jacob in the path to his house.

* * *

**Note:** Review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: Bella is a little freaky in this story. She is a freak in the sheets, lol!

* * *

Jacob was sleeping soundly when he felt the couch sink beside him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Edward looking down at him expectantly.

"Carlisle said the sperm I got wouldn't work with the drugs that were in your system at the time. The sperm wasn't strong enough. We have to try this again. Come on, take your pants off." Edward commanded already working on the wolf's belt buckle.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jacob protested, swatting the vamps cold hands away.

"Forget it!" He added annoyed.

The wolf couldn't believe the nerve of the vampire. First, he drugged and assaulted him, and now he basically wants to do it again.

"Come on, Jake. You know I well get it sooner or later, just give it up." Edward argued.

"Fine, I'll sleep with your wife, you sick bastard." Jacob grumbled, irritated.

Jacob was not a morning person and now he was dealing with not only a headache from the night before but a persistent vampire on top of that.

"Really?" Edward grinned, relieved.

"Well go on." The vamp said when he noticed the wolf made no effort to move.

"Now? I just woke up." Jacob complained.

"The sooner the better."

The wolf gave Edward a displeasing look but did as asked getting up from the couch, heading up long staircase to Edward and Bella's room.

Jacob knew he could give Bella a baby. His kind was very fertile or so he was told. He was eighty to ninety percent sure he could give her a baby. He wanted to help his friend out but it wasn't sexy knowing the reason they were going to have sex.

Jacob always thought his and Bella's first time together would be different. Bella would come over and help him while he worked on repairing a car, handing him tools he needed to finish. She would accidentally fall on the ground, nothing hurt of course, except maybe her pride. Bella would blush as Jacob laughed at the scene, giving her a helping hand. She would go to take it when Jake changes his mind and decides to tickle her instead, reaching for her sides, beginning his assault. Bella giggles and begs for him to stop. He grants her wish and pins her hands to the ground beneath them. They pant heavily trying to get there breathing back to normal as Bella's eyes fill with desire. Jacob and Bella share a heated kiss and later they make love on the garage floor.

Trying to ignore His pathetic, teenage fantasy, Jacob took a shaky breath finding the strength to open the bedroom door, knowing this might be his only chance to be with Bella.

Edward could hear Jacob's nervousness on the subject, his worries of pleasuring his wife. It was an awkward situation to be in, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Bella deserved a family and he was going to give her one, one way or another.

* * *

"uh, ah, uh, Jake!" Bella's voice traveled downstairs.

"She's really enjoying this." Emmett voiced amused coming to lend his brother some support or so Edward thought.

"Some would say too much." Rosalie added, rubbing it in.

"Alright, shut up." Edward voiced annoyed.

"There is a good reason behind this and I will not have you degrading my wife." He added.

* * *

Bella's small, perky breasts bounced up and down as she continued to ride Jake. The heat from their bodies combined was almost unbearable. Jacob was panting and sweating like crazy, from the heat between their smashed bodies. He thrust his hips forward against hers as the bed squeaked in exhaustion from their movements. Jake wanted to prolong the experience as long as possible, but with Bella's happy hips, she was making that difficult.

When Bella grew bored of their position she climbed off Jacob moving to the side or the bed. Jacob watched as she got on her hands and knees, presenting herself to him, ready for him to finish her off. He could see everything. The sweat covered hair that clung to her neck, her sexy arched back, her luscious ass, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jacob took his spot between her legs before he started to pound into her with sheer determination, gasping and moaning, feeling her walls clench around him, she was cumming. It was not long before Jacob had his own demise.

* * *

Jacob came down stair looking flustered.

"Jake?" Edward questioned seeing his sweaty, messy form.

"That wife of yours is a sex addict." The wolf expressed, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him.

Emmett cracked up at the confession as Edward shook the thoughts from his head, knowing all too well of his wife's sexual hunger. All the years she begged Edward to have sex with her, but he wouldn't budge until they were married.

"Indeed, I suspect all went well?" He asked trying to ignore the previously statement.

"All went well? Look at him Edward, he looked thoroughly fucked." Emmett blurted out, laughing.

Jacob blushed deeply in embarrassment.

Rose slapped her husband across the back of the head.

"Hey! Okay I'm leaving now." Emmett announced following his wife out the room.

Jacob headed for the front door clearly embarrassed beyond belief just wanting to go home.

"Hey, wait Jake!" Edward called out, catching the wolf off guard, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, thank you for doing this. I own you." The vampire confessed.

The wolf didn't want to admit it but it actually felt nice hugging the cold one. A calming feeling washed over him. Maybe because he knew the drama was over with once in for all. Now all they had to do was wait, wait and see if Bella was with baby.

"That you do." Jake claimed before making his departure.

* * *

**Note:** Review! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. I have been having issues with writer's block and finding time to write.

* * *

Edward watched Bella's naked backside as she slept. He was so sexually frustrated. It has been two months since he and his wife had last been intimate, two months since they last been happy.

Her feminine curves, taunted him. Edward wanted her badly; his dick was straining for attention, straining for release. His wife was right next to him, just inches away, yet he couldn't have her, there was too much at risk.

It has been three days since Bella had sex with Jacob and Edward didn't know if she was with baby or not. He couldn't risk it till they knew for sure. Carlisle was running the test as they slept. Well, while Bella slept and Edward waited anxiously.

The mixture of Bella's long, brown hair flowing down her back and her luscious curves drove Edward nuts. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed relief. He grabbed his hard shaft watching his wife sleep peacefully as he started to jerk himself off.

A groan escaped his lips and his eyes closed instantly; it felt so good to touch himself, to feel pleasure instead of pain.

He felt the bed move beside him. Edward opened his eyes to see Bella was wide awake and watching him. He immediately removed his hand, feeling a little embarrassed he got caught.

Bella's eyes filled with desire and before Edward could stop her, she moved her naked body on top of his, straddling his dick. They both whimpered on contact.

Edward's eyes shut, loving the warmth and the way his wife fit him.

He tried to calm himself down, trying to hold off cumming as Bella began to move slowly, up and down on him.

Edward panicked, it felt too good, he wasn't going to last. His eyes snapped open.

"Bella." He stressed, placing his hands on her hips, halting her movements.

"We can't." He panted out, trying to stay strong.

"Why not." Bella whined.

"You know why."

Bella slowly moved off him. Edward groaned at the loss, feeling cold and in pain again. He watched as his wife lay back on her side, facing away from him. He knew she was upset, he could hear her cries for attention as she snuffled, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes.

Edward cared and worried for his wife but he had his own cries for attention to worry about. He left the bed going to their bathroom.

* * *

His hand worked fast moving back and forth. Why did sex have to feel so good? Sex wasn't supposed to be important, He thought.

He let out a heavy grunt before cumming in the toilet.

Jacob's words filled his head. He couldn't have sex without the possibility of Bella becoming pregnant. How would they ever have sex again?

It sicken him, he was never a sexual being, sex used to be the farthest thing from his thoughts. However, now it meant everything, knowing he could never have it again with his wife without dire consequences.

Edward cursed his luck.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward grew happy at the news. It was the first real smile that covered his lips since the day he and his Bella became husband and wife. Bella was indeed with baby.

All the stress and emotional draining times were worth it. Very soon Bella would give birth to a baby, a human baby.

He headed over to the familiar Black house with the news.

Edward grew more excited as he got closer to the residence, this was the first time he had seen Jacob in a little over a week. He wanted to tell Jacob the news as soon as he found out but Bella wouldn't let him. She wanted to enjoy the moment with Edward as long as possible before others learned of the information. His wife's sudden clingy ways annoyed him.

He thought if anyone should be told right away, it should be Jacob. It was going to be half his baby after all.

He made sure the coast was clear before sneaking into Jacob's room. It was early, he was sure the wolf was still asleep.

Just like he thought Jacob was curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight before heading over and shaking the teen roughly. He knew it would take more than a gentle push to wake the wolf. Jacob opened his eyes at the disturbance, scanning his surroundings.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" He questioned, moving into a sitting position.

"Bella's pregnant!" He exclaimed happily.

Jacob froze in his spot, his eyes blinking a couple of times, taking in what the vamp was saying.

"I'm going to have a baby?" The wolf asked uncertain.

Edward nodded eagerly as Jacob frowned at the thought. The vampire found himself becoming less enthusiastic at the wolf's lack of joy.

"What's wrong Jake? This is what we wanted."

Jacob scratched his head feeling awkward.

"I know I signed up for this, but I don't think I ever realized I would be a dad at the end. I just wanted to help Bella. I mean, I always knew I would be a father one day, but not like this." He announced sadly.

Edward face dropped. He felt bad; he wanted to cheer Jacob up. He did owe him after everything he did for him and Bella. Now was as good as any time to repay him.

He watched as Jacob stretched his muscles, waking the rest of his body up. His mouth watered knowing what hid under the covers, what Jacob's dick felt like, in his hand, tasted like, in his mouth. His eyes grew dark with hunger. Edward lifted the covers revealing the wolf's naked form to him.

"Edward?" Jacob questioned, trying to cover himself.

"Let me do this, make up everything I put in through over the pass months." The vamp pleaded.

"What are… oh God." Jacob moaned as Edward's mouth came down on his shaft, taking all of him in at once.

The vamp slowly moved his mouth back and forth on the wolf's dick. Jacob groaned hitting his head against the pillows, feeling Edward's wet lips constrict around his hard dick.

"Fuck, uh, don't stop." He pleaded staring up at his ceiling as the vamp worked his mouth on him back and forth, in and out, slow and smooth.

Edward watched as Jacob's pants grew heavy and short, his built muscles contacted around his touch, his hips rose to meet his awaiting mouth.

"Uh, Edward." He groaned, shutting his eyes in pleasure.

At that moment something snapped in the vampire. He growled, causing a vibrating effect around Jacob shaft. He began working harder and faster eager to see the wolf cum.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jacob cried out, buckling his hips to Edward's greedy mouth, shooting his cum down the vampire throat.

Jacob tense body fell flat against the bed, breathing haggardly, trying to retain his breath. Edward licked his lips savoring the taste of Jacob.

"You're welcome." The vampire stated coldly, before leaving, a confused and lust infested wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's stomach was growing like crazy. It seemed to grow a couple of inches every day. It wouldn't be long now, till she had her very own little bundle of joy. She couldn't wait to become a mom. Bella never thought much about becoming a mother, but now that it was becoming a reality she couldn't have been happier.

She felt a nudge come from her stomach, the actions caused a smiled to form to her face. She placed her hand over the area the baby was kicking from, happy that soon her family would be complete.

"Edward, the baby…" She started to state happily; her smiled suddenly dropped noticing her husband was on his way out.

It seemed Edward was always on his way out the door now a days. She first assumed it was because he felt he needed to give Bella some space and time to bond with her unborn baby but now it was starting to feel as if he was trying to avoid spending time with his wife all together.

It hurt to see him in such a rush to leave. Whenever she questioned where he was heading off to, the response was always the same. He would answer "Hunting." In a dull voice, looking towards the door rather than at his wife when he said the words.

Bella wasn't dumb; she knew when her husband was lying. His eyes told all. She figured if he felt the need to lie to her, maybe he needed some time to himself. She wanted to respect him but at the same time, she wanted him around, she wanted him to want to be around.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned seeing his wife's facial expression drastically change, thinking the worst.

Bella welcomed the concern; it was the most attention she got from her husband in weeks. She was almost tempted to fake going into labor just to have his time and care. She couldn't even remember the last time he kissed her, it had been so long.

"The baby, it kicked. Would you like to feel it?" She asked hopeful, stepping closer to him.

Edward looked like a cornered animal, desperate for escape. Bella halted her steps at this.

"Umm, maybe later, I should really hunt." He announced before opening the door.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye at least?" Bella asked sadly.

Edward looked uncomfortable as his wife leaned in for a kiss. He quickly brought his lips down to her cheek before heading out the door.

Bella let out a heavy sighed as she rubbed her kicking belly trying to sooth the baby as well as herself at the same time. She wondered how they ended up like this. She still remembered when her husband craved her and couldn't bear to be a part from her. It seemed ever since they got married, things have been slowly unraveling.

* * *

Edward headed to the familiar watering hole. It was where many animals gathered to get a drink of water; it was prefect for catching prey off guard. It was also the area where Quileute's often went to cool off after a hard day's work. Edward learned this one day while hunting near enemy lands. The buck he was chasing got away when the sound of loud splashing and laughter frightened the deer.

Edward headed over to investigate. The sight before him both shocked and intrigued him. There the pack was in just swim shorts clowning around and swimming. He watched amused at their child's play, remembering when he was carefree like that, secretly wishing his life was easy like that once again.

He found his eye's fixed to a laughing Jacob. His eye's scanned his hard built body over. Suddenly an emotion Edward never thought would come looking at Jacob, hit him, desire. His eyes widen at his new found discovery. He desired Jacob. The one person he spent most of his time fighting with, he desired. How did that happened, he wondered.

Ever since that day, Edward found himself coming back a lot to the secret spot in hopes of just getting a glimpse of the wolf. He hated lying to his wife but at the same time he hated being away from Jacob more. Jacob was different from anyone else he had ever known. He was alive with energy, spoke his mind and was quite funny at times. Not to mention, he had a body like a god and was a kind soul person. In other words, Jacob was a refreshing person.

* * *

Edward watched as the pack of wolves took off towards the clearing, leaving a wet, half naked Jacob on his own.

He snuck in for a closer look. The teen was laying out on his towel soaking up some rays.

As Edward got closer he noticed a smile spread across Jacob's face. He thought maybe the wolf knew he was there, but reconsidered the thought when he noticed Jacob had his eyes closed.

He relaxed a little, and stepped closer, careful not to over step his boundaries. He eyed the teen over, taking in all his perfections that made him who he was.

Scanning the wolf over, Edward couldn't help but think why his wives choose him over the wolf. Jacob was beautiful inside and out. Why hadn't he seen this before? Why hadn't Bella?

"Are you just going to stare at me all day long?" The wolf suddenly asked, taking Edward off guard.

Jacob slowly opened his eyes to see the vampire standing over his form. He had notice the vampire snoop a couple of times, but said nothing considering he was never alone. He found it weird at first but over time he got used to it, too it almost feeling like normal behavior. It actually felt nice to know he had such an effect on the vampire. It was nice to be the one pursued instead of being the one doing all the work. It was nice to feel needed for once. During the time Jacob spent chasing after Bella, he felt used and worthless. He spent so much time trying to prove himself right to Bella yet she never brother to prove herself.

"I was thinking about it. You're not bad to look at." Edward voiced causing a snicker to escape Jacob's lips.

The teen's snickers died down seeing Edward's once butterscotch colored eyes darken in front of him. He gulped knowing the vampire's darken eyes had nothing to do with hunger. Jacob's breathing picked up as Edward roughly yanked the wolf's trunks down and began working on his shaft.

"Mmm, Edward." He moaned as the vamp licked and yanked at his dick trying to get him aroused enough to do what he really wanted to do.

It wasn't long till the teen was hard and straining for relief.

"Edward?"

The vamp looked up to find a lust gazed Jacob coming in close. His half hooded eyes rested on Edward's mouth.

The cold one froze feeling Jacob's lips on his own. They never kissed. He wasn't sure he should push the wolf away or pull him closer. They were already crossing the line as it was, there was already so much to lose. The wolf's lips were incredibly soft and warm, and begging for attention, opposed to his firm, cold ones.

Edward growled in the kiss feeling his own excitement press against Jacob's. The teen gasped, breaking the sweet kiss. The vampire climbed on top and took control of the situation, thrusting his hips against the young wolf. He grunted at the new found feeling.

"Uh, Edward."

"Fuck Jake, you're so hot and hard."

A moan escaped the teen's lips before their mouths met again in another lustful kiss, working their hips faster and harder against each other. Edward pulled away from Jacob's mouth when he knew the wolf needed to breath. They continued to rock their hip together.

"Uh, yes, yes, yes!" Jake shouted cumming all over Edward's shirt, the hot substance was enough to set the vampire of as well.

* * *

"Sorry." Jacob said casting his eyes down.

"Don't be, I wanted to." Edward replied, making the wolf blush.

"Ah, no, I meant your shirt, I think I ruined it." He voiced before let out a snicker or two.

"Oh." Edward looked himself over before taking off the stained covered shirt setting it to the side.

"I guess, I could just tell Bella I got it dirty while hunting." The vamp replied.

Both of their eyes widen at the mention of her. It suddenly hit them what had occurred, what they did. Neither said anything after that, but it was clear they both knew this would only end badly.

* * *

**Note:** Review! ;) I have no clue what I'm going to do next chapter, so it should be interesting to see if and what I come up with. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know, if not, than I guess I'll have to see if I can come up with something.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward walked in his house shirtless. He made sure to keep what was on his shirt hidden, wrapping it up in a ball shaped form. He looked back in forth across the room to make sure no one was around before tossing it into the wash. Once he knew he was safe, he let out a sigh, leaning against the cold machine.

"Edward?"

Edward quickly spun around to find his wife standing in the narrow door way. Her face showed confusion mixed with curiosity.

"What happen to your shirt?" Bella asked, eyeing her husband's tone form.

"I got a little blood on it." He lied.

"Oh, you were gone a long time." She added.

"Sorry love, the woods were practically bare, it took me an hour just to find a deer." Edward went on, lying.

"I was worry about you." Bella all but cried out, embracing her husband's side.

The act left Edward at a standstill. He had never seen his wife look so broken before.

"Edward, what's happen to us?" She asked through watery eyes.

He brought his hand to her chin, meeting her sad eyes.

"Nothing's happened to us, things change, that's life. Bella, I love you and we're going to have a baby." He stated, caressing his wife's stomach.

Edward sweetly whipped his wife's eyes, removing all tears. Bella sigh contently in his touch.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me, please?" She asked desperately, trying to lean in, though having difficulty supporting herself with all the exact weight on her body.

Edward let out a defeated sigh before leaning down and capturing his wife's lips in his. This was the first time they truly kissed in weeks. Bella moaned in the kiss wanting more. While Edward grew bored, fast. He was surprised his wife's lips did very little for him anymore. It was Jacob's lips he wanted, his taste.

"Uh, Edward!" Bella cried clinging to her stomach.

His eyes widen, fearing the worst.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Ah, the baby's coming!"

"I'll go get Carlisle. I'll be right back."

Bella nodded eagerly.

"Hurry!"

* * *

What am I doing, what am I doing? My wife's pregnant, going into labor and all I can think about is him. I should be burned on a stake. Edward thought, as he ran through the woods in search of his father.

* * *

He spent two pain sticking hours of listen to his wife scream out in agony and in exhaustion before it was finally over. The sounds of Bella's hushed pants mixed with the sounds of his baby's strong cries where music to his ears. Edward eagerly took the baby from his father, wrapping him up in a blanket, as his wife caught up on some much needed rest.

He smiled looking down at the creature before him, he looked just like, dare he think the words, Jacob. Now his family was finally complete. He laid a small kiss on Bella's clammy forehead before taking their baby to the bathroom for his first bath.

The little one squealed in joy, loving the feel of the water in-between his tiny toes and fingers. Once Edward was sure he was all clean, he put the newborn in some newly bought clothes and set him in his crib for a nap. He smiled at his son, as the little one drift to sleep.

"Where is he?" Jacob rushed through the room eagerly.

Edward shushed him, pointing to the crib. Jacob slowly made his way over eyeing the little bundle of joy.

"Wow. That really came from me." The wolf voiced amazed.

Edward snickered at this, watching Jacob's light up at the sight before him. He wanted him, bad. Edward snuck behind the wolf, wrapping his hands around his waist.

"Thank you Jacob, thank you for bringing him into our world." He whispered against the teen's ear.

Jacob nodded in respond not sure what to say. He gasped feeling the vampire's kisses against his neck.

"Edward?"

"Let me make it up to you."

Jacob snickered, feeling Edward hard on pressed against his backside.

"How many times are you going to ask that?"

"However many times you'll let me."

Jacob groaned in response, turning around planting his lips to the vamps.

"Mmm, Edward."

"Shh, we have to be quit the baby's sleeping." Edward warned.

Jacob lay back against the wall as Edward had his way with him, nibbling on his neck, grinding against his body, telling him sweet little nothings in his ear. It didn't take long for either to succumb. They lay against each other spent.

"Edward, are you in here?" Bella's voiced traveled down the hall.

The guys were too tried, too weak to move. Bella came in gasping at the sight before her very eyes.

"Edward?"

"Bella, it's not what is looks like, I can explain."

"You two are fighting again? Now is not the time, I thought we grown past this?" She lectured.

Jacob and Edward eyed each other confused by Bella's dumbness. They were push up against each other for goodness sakes, panting heavily. Perhaps Bella was choosing not to see the truth. Perhaps, she wanted to believe a lie. Perhaps, she wanted to believe there was such a thing as a fairy tale ending.

Edward and Jacob carefully moved back from each other, avoiding each other's eyes embarrassed Bella had caught them.

"Your right love, we shouldn't play these childish games." Edward replied, coming to his wife's weak aid, helping her over to the crib to view their baby.

"He's so beautiful." Bella praised.

Edward's eyes met Jacob's when she wasn't looking. "Yes, he is."

Jacob blushed, moving closer to view his little one.

"What should we call him?" Bella asked, looking up at both men, expectantly.

"Well, I think he looks like Jacob and he did help us out with our problem." Edward encouraged.

"That is true." Bella agreed.

"How about Jakey?" She suggested.

"Umm, no, I was thinking something a little stronger like… Jakeward." Edward voiced.

Jacob's eyes light up.

"Yeah, I like Jakeward a lot."

"Jakeward? Okay, that can work. What made you think of that Edward?" Bella agreed.

Edward eyed Jacob over, trying not to look suspicious.

"I don't know. It just suddenly came to me."

Both men smile secretly at Bella's cluelessness.

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Review please. Yes, this is the end. ;)


End file.
